


abandoned (?)

by mirorange



Series: local child war veterans work through trauma and are best friends :'] [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No beta we die like jschlatt, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), all my homies hate dream, fuck dream, stupid manipulative florida man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirorange/pseuds/mirorange
Summary: in which tubbo comes to visit tommy in exile and sees dream's bullshit :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: local child war veterans work through trauma and are best friends :'] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104212
Comments: 24
Kudos: 292





	1. chapter i

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure wish fufillment lmao. i know its probably way too late to be writing a fic like this but you know, sometimes you just have to do it anyway :] 
> 
> anyways this is my first fic so let me know what you think, ive had lots of ideas bouncing forever but i finally decided to get it written down. enjoy :D
> 
> (btw i'd say this is set just before the beach party)

Tubbo has had _enough_ of this. He couldn't just sit and hope he was doing alright, he had to see him. He packed up his bag, tightened his grip on the compass he would _never_ let go of, and steeled himself for the treacherous journey through the nether he would have to endure. 

**He was going to see Tommy, no matter the cost.**

Tommy opened his eyes. Great, of course he was under the fucking water again. About to drown, too, he noticed with a glance at his wristband, the bubbles steadily ticking down. after hauling himself out of the water, coughing and spluttering, he decided to come up with a list of ~~distractions~~ _objectives_ for today. eventually landing on building a storage room, Tommy went to grab supplies and come up with a design. after about half an hour of chopping, Tommy was distracted by a buzz on his communicator 

_**Dream has joined the game** _

_Shit._


	2. chapter ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind this is before the beach party so tommy still isn't sure of whether dream is his friend or not :] 
> 
> anyways hope you guys enjoy!

_**Dream joined the game**_.

Shit.

Tommy froze. Dream was online, which means he’d be here in a matter of minutes. “ _That wasn’t so bad right? He was the only one who visited_ _him…_ ” He shook that thought away. He couldn’t give up hope, not yet. Then again, the only thing people do when they come see him is ridicule him, or pity him.... “N-no.... I ca- I can’t lose sight of what’s important. People care about- about me! I.... yeah. maybe even Tubbo will come and see me some day!”

A familiar voice chuckled lowly behind him. Tommy’s blood ran cold.

Dream was standing there, his ceramic mask staring directly at him “Pffff- are you serious? PeOpLe CArE abOuT mE, get real, Tommy. They _exiled_ you! On the other hand, _I_ come to see you every day, I let you go to the nether, and I've let you keep your armor once or twice!” Dream was right, Tommy knew he was right. Nobody cared about him. Nobody but Dream.

“Yeah you- you’re right… sorry Dream.” Tommy stared at his feet, trying to drown out the tears threatening to spill over. He didn’t cry, he was TommyInnit!!! Biggest strongest man around!!! Tommy couldn’t see Dream's face behind his smiley mask, but he would’ve bet his jukebox he was rolling his eyes. “Yeah...whatever. You know, you could make it up to me…” He looked up eagerly “Really? How?!” Dream tilted his head. “Why don’t you take that compass from your ender chest and throw it in with your armor? I know you have it. Then we’d be far and square.”

Tommy felt the air leave his lungs. Not only did Dream know about his Your Tubbo compass, his most prized possession, but he wanted to destroy it?! No, this isn’t- this isn’t right. This couldn’t be happening. Still, Dream _was_ his only friend, and if he was left alone… he didn’t want to think about it. He would have to comply.

“A-alright. Promise you’ll forgive me after this?” Dream nodded. Tommy felt a rush of hope. He would just have to do this one thing and everything would be back to normal, they would be friends again! After gathering up his armor, weapons, and his compass, Tommy trudged over to Dream and watched him dig a shallow hole in the ground. “You know what to do.” Tommy nodded, dropping his items in the pit, flinching slightly when it exploded. Dream turned and was seemingly about to speak when a familiar voice boomed out of the blue, more ridden with anger than tommy had ever heard it.

**“Get the _fuck_ away from my best friend, Dream.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that, i just couldn't help myself :'] I'm planning for chapter three to be the same events as chapter two from tubbo's pov, so look out for that. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments <3


	3. chapter iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be similar to chapter two, just in tubbo's point of view. also i may or may not have accidentally deleted half of this chapter when i was first writing it :']

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay y'all, ive got what most of you are probably here for. protective tubbo!!! yay!!! this should be the second to last chapter, but i might write a sequel if you guys want me to ;] one more thing is i changed the dialogue a little, i might go fix it on the previous chapter too if i have time :]
> 
> let me know what you guys think! hope you enjoy :D

Tubbo was sick and tired of the fucking nether. Why did every ghast, at the exact same time, decide _today_ was the day to attack him, why did this fiery hellscape have to be the fastest way to get to Tommy, and _why_ was this bridge so fucking _weird?_ It was at least sturdy, made of _~~Tommy's favorite block~~_ cobblestone and obsidian, but it wove every which way through this hellhole, slowing him down by at _least_ fifteen minutes, he could have been there forever ago! Avoiding a particularly persistent piglin, Tubbo finally saw it. The nether portal. The nether portal that would take him to Tommy, his best friend. His favorite person. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

Logstedshire was virtually the same as how he remembered it when Ghostbur had shown it to him a while back, save for a few minor details. The tall enclosure of stripped logs holding a cozy little cabin of light blue terracotta and (you guessed it) more stripped logs sat proudly off to one side, while a plain white tent and a mini version of the Christmas tree in L'manburg was visible just over the hill to the right. Hopping out of the portal, Tubbo looked around for signs of Tommy when suddenly he heard the voice of the man himself. It was him! He'd found Tommy! Making his way over to where had heard his voice, he realized just in time that someone had gotten to him first. _Dream_ had got to him first.

"..".pEoPLe CaRE AboUt Me" get real, Tommy. They _exiled_ you! On the other hand, _I_ come to visit you every day, I let you go to the nether, and I've let you keep you armor once or twice!" Tubbo felt as if his world had just been flipped upside down. What was Dream saying? What did he mean _keep his armor?!_ At that moment Tubbo's instincts told him to run in and get Tommy as far away from Dream as possible, but he decided to wait a little longer, get more information. It could just be a misunderstanding, right?

"Yeah you'r- you're right, I'm sorry Dream..." Was Tommy... apologizing? Dream was nearly unreadable behind that smiling mask of his, but it seemed like Tommy was preparing for some kind of consequence. What _had_ Tommy done to elicit such a response from Dream? "Yeah... whatever. You know... you _could_ make it up to me..." Tubbo _did_ _not_ like the sound of that. "Really? How?!" Why was Tommy eager to please him?? What had _happened?_ "Why don't you take that compass of yours out of your ender chest and we can throw it with the armor? That sounds about appropriate doesn't it? It's not like Tubbo cares anyway..." Tubbo was going to get Tommy out of here, he decided. He didn't care what it took.

"A-alright... promise we can go back to normal after this?" What. The. Fuck. Tubbo watched in shocked silence as Tommy gathered up his weapons, took off his armor, and retrieved his compass, the thing tying them together even when the were hundreds of blocks apart, and threw it all in a pit Dream had dug. It was offical, He was going to fucking murder Dream. Nobody could walk over his best friend like this and get away with it. Gathering up his materials and preparing for a fight, the young president tried desperately to ignore the loud boom that went off behind the tree he was against. (Tubbo hadn't liked loud noises like that since the festival, you know.) Finally revealing himself, he nocked his crossbow and pointed it directly at Dream, finally voicing what he had been thinking this whole time;

**"Get the _fuck_ away from my best friend, Dream."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]
> 
> hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. sorry i've been posting so much, i'm cooped up in my house with virtually nothing to do lol
> 
> (also, if any of guys have tumblr you can go check me out at @miro-is-lost)


	4. chapter iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo gets tommy and fucking l e a v e s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it it, the final chapter! i'm think about writing a sequel to this, so let me know if you guys want to see something like that in the future :]
> 
> edit- sequel is out!!!!! i promise it wont be as angsty, check it out if you want to :]

**Get the _fuck_ away from my best friend, Dream.**

Both Tommy and Dream immediately turned to face the person who had spoken. Was it really him? Had Tubbo finally come to see him? Why was he so... angry?

Dream chuckled and put a hand to his mask, his tone suddenly becoming apologetic and light-hearted. "Why so angry, Tubbo? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Let's sit down and talk about it, hm?" Tubbo's expression hardened. "No need, i saw the whole thing. Now give me Tommy and _leave_." Tommy gaped in utter shock. So he really was here for him! The blonde suddenly stiffened, feeling the taller's hand pressed firmly against his back. "I'm afraid that won't be happening, Tubbo. You see, Tommy isn't allowed to leave this place, considering the exile and all. The one _you_ put him in" Tubbo laughed coldly, lowering his bow. "First of all, bold of you to assume I give two shits about your rules, and second of all, Tommy is no longer exiled from L'manburg." Dream sputtered "You- You can't just-" "Oh but I can Dream." Tubbo said with a glint in his eye. "I am the president after all." When Dream spoke again, his voice was cold and calculating. "You know this means war, I will _not_ tolerate this disregard for _my rules."_ Tubbo laughed at that, a real genuine laugh. "With what army? Punz? We have El Rapids, the Badlands, hell even Eret and Puffy will be on our side once i tell them what you've done!" Tubbo smiled. "and you know Dream, I think Techno would be willing to put aside his hatred for the government if it means ending your tyranny. And you better believe I'll be fighting right alongside them, with more fury than ever before. Your karma will not go unpaid."

...

....

......

After a long moment Dream finally spoke. "You know what? Fine. But this isn't the last you'll see of me." He tossed an ender pearl, disappearing off into the distance.

Tubbo immediately rushed to Tommy's side, pulling his friend into a crushing hug. "Are you okay? Did that green bastard hurt you?" Tommy shook his head clearly disoriented. "I... why did you come back for me?" As he spoke, Tubbo noticed he sounded like he hadn't had water in days. Had Dream really not given him _anything?_ Every new detail Tubbo learned made him more and more angry. Tommy clearly hadn't eaten in days either, he was deathly thin. How _dare_ Dream treat Tommy this way and think he could get away with it?! "...ubbo? you alright there, big man?" Tubbo snapped back to reality. Right. what mattered right now was making sure Tommy was okay, his revenge could wait.

"Sorry Big T, just lost in thought. do you want to... uhm... head back to L'manburg?" Tommy's eyes widened, as wide as saucers. "Really? You meant it?" Tubbo smiled sadly. "Yeah big man, you're officially un-exiled now. So uh... by the way, I'm really sorry about you know... exiling you and all that. I don't know if you can forgive me bu-" He was cut off by the blonde pulling him into another hug. "Of course I forgive you big man! You just did what you thought was best... we can't be right all the time, ya know?" Tubbo was caught of guard, Could Tommy really forgive him just like that? "I-.... okay. Let's go big man."

Together they ventured through the nether, finally arriving home. For once, every felt right in the world. There would always be wars, and danger, and dreamons trying to pull them apart, but as long as Tubbo and Tommy had each other, everything would be alright.

**_fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,]
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support, i really appreciate it <3 be sure to let me know what you thought and whether or not you want a sequel. you can follow me on tumblr at @miro-is-lost, so be sure to check that out if you enjoyed! 
> 
> See ya next time :]


End file.
